Flora and Clives First kiss
by clairefoley
Summary: This is bout Flora telling Claire about her first kiss w/ Clive because shes trying to get over the fact that they broke up. i hope you guys like it.


**Before AN: sorry guys I havent wrote for a while. I was buzzy with school and boyfriend stuff (well ex boyfriend now :''''( ) but now here I am writing again :)**

**Authors Notes: This is just a thing I wrote on Flora and Clive. This is an experience that happened to me but the relationship didn't work out so I'm writing to get everything from mind about things so i hope you like it. Also This is when flora is telling this to her bestest friend Claire(who know the one from Unwound Future) cause she never told anyone except for the people who knew about it at school. This is pretty long but i hope you guys like it oh and i cut some stuff out from what really happened to make it better but I didn't add anything.**

* * *

Flora was sitting on the park bench not knowing what to do anymore. She and Clive had just broken up because Clive had reasons but reasons Flora really didn't understand. All Flora could think about was Clive. Every single detail of their first kiss, them at Crows party, them in class, them texting, everything. Flora was Clive's first girlfriend and Clive's was Flora's first boyfriend. Flora had always felt alone even with the Professor, Claire, Emmy and Luke she always felt like no one cared about her out side of family . But when Clive had asked her out she was thrilled. She had a crush on him for about a month now and he was always telling her that he was crushing on other people, but when he asked her out she felt like he really did like her which he did. But about a couple of weeks later he broke up with her, her heart had felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. Yes she had heart breaks before when she liked someone and they didn't like her but this was different. She had finally found someone who she had liked and someone who liked her and when it came crashing down so did her heart.

That's when Claire showed up. She could tell that Flora was up set by how sad she look. Flora hadn't been able to sleep ever since she and Clive had broken up and every once in a while Flora would start crying from out of no where. Claire walked up to Flora and sat down.

"Flora you all right?

"No i feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest.."Flora said in a soft voice to where Claire could hardly hear her.

"Do you wanna tell me about it? It could help you get all your feelings out."

"I'm remembering a time where me and Clive," she stuttered a bit."Had our first kiss." she stopped for a moment." Me and Clive went out for a little and now the only thing i can think about is him."

"You can tell me Flora. I wont tell Hershel if you're thinking that. Just tell me what your thinking of."It seemed like Claire really wanted to know what was on Flora's mind.

"Okay this happened about 2 weeks ago..."

* * *

(Flora perspective)

I was sitting at the end of the row in the auditorium by the professor and Emmy ( Claire couldn't come cause she wasn't feeling good) to watch Luke's band class performance. I kept looking around to see if I could find anyone to talk to like Miley, Becky, or even Clive. I know he has to get a lot of stuff done for class before the end of the week.

That's when the lights went dim and the band on the stage started playing. Song after song went by but all I could do was look down at my phone wondering if Clive would ever come around. But As soon as i look at the time the band concert was about 40 minute in and i noticed that the concert was almost half over with so i gave up and put my phone in my pocket. A couple of minutes later my phone vibrated.'_who in the world is it' _I thought. when i unlocked my phone it popped up with '_1 New Message From Clive'_. I opened up the message.

'_Where are you?' _I looked around the auditorium

'_At Luke's band concert.' _

_' Yeah, but where?'_

_'In the middle section of the auditorium. Why?'_

That's when the 8th graders had just started their first song for some reason a lot of the songs they were playing were really long. My phone went off again but I noticed it was bothering the people around me so I knew I was going to have to answer it quickly.

'_Because im here I ran from work.' _What? I started looking around again.

_'Where are you at?'_ All I could think about was where is he cause I don't see him any where.

_'I'm in the lobby' _

_Okay i'll be out there as soon as this song is done'_

_'Okay" _

All i could do was waiting for the song to get over, it seriously was taking forever to get done with. As soon as the song was over and the clapping died down I turned to the Professor. "Professor, I'm going to go meet up with a friend."

He nodded. "But make sure you stay here." I nodded and i started walking up the aisle toward the lobby.

I was just opening the door when I heard,"Flora." I turned to look at the person who called my name."Clive!"I gave him a huge hug."What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you of course." I could feel my cheeks start to burn up but i could tell that Clive was panting.

"What's wrong?"

"I ran here from work."

We took ahold of each others hand. "You know you didn't have to do that right?"

"Well I'll just leave then." He started heading for no the door.

"No." I said pulling him back towards me.

"See?" We both started laughing as we walked in the auditorium and we stood against the back wall holding each others hand as we watched the performance. We talked about some random things before we decided to go sit down right next to the sound booth(there were only two chairs anyways and it was the very last row). As we sat there watching the band play Clive put his head on my shoulder then I put mine on his before he made a comment."this is weird huh? The girls suppose to do this."

I looked at him ."Yeah, but I don't mind." He then took his head of my shoulder. We sat there for a couple of minutes before I had gone and placed my head on his shoulder. He then put his arm around me. With me in his arms (sorta) I felt it was right being there with him. He kept playing with the edge of my sleeve i then put my hand on his and he held it there. We sat there in that position watching the performance. I could feel my self blush and my leg shaking and I knew Clive noticed it too.

" nervous." He said. "Yeah a little but im also cold." That wasn't true i felt warm sitting close to him. When the last song when on i knew that we were going to have to say goodbye so i said it to him before the teacher was up their saying stuff about the performance and the year (it was their last concert of that school year).

"Okay, so the 8th graders have made a little a little Slide show for you guys so watch and enjoy." The screen came down on stage as the slide show started. It started of with the cutest song ever. It was the ending to meet the Robinson's ,Little wonders. Me and Clive sat there watching the slide show which was pictures about the 8th graders school year since the were leaving the jr. high to the highschool. The strange thing was that Clive kept looking at me with a smile on his face but every time I asked him he would just always say never mind. What was it on his mind?But I also had something one my mind to. It was... I wanted him to kiss me...

But he then he looked at me again and i had to know what he was thinking."What?"

"Do you really want to know?"He asked and i nodded but I was nervous. I could feel my heart beating really fast.'_What is he going to say.' "_What if I said I wanted to kiss you?" He smiled at me with his perfect smile.

I was shocked and I didn't know what to say except."What if I said I was thinking the same thing.?" I could feel my heart almost beating out of my chest.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He asked.

"No, have you."He shook his head no. we were both silent for bout 5-7 seconds before I heard" Do you wanna give it a go?" It was an awkward question but I really did wanted to kiss him.

"Sure." So I turned to him and we kinda just looked at each other.

"So...do i turn my head?"

"Yeah you do."I giggled a little bit. I smiled at him and we leaned in and kissed. But it was like an awkward kiss like it was all nerves. We backed off and looked at each other, but me and Clive had the same thing on our mind.

"Do you wanna kiss again?" I nodded. I put my hand on his face and we kissed again. But, this kiss felt right when our lips touched. It felt right to be with him, it felt right to kiss him, i really do like him and I will never, and I mean never forget that night. Not in a million years... after the kiss all that happened was that we made little wonders our song and we both agreed that, that day was the best day of our life's. But about a week later that's when we broke up he didn't want to be pressured and you know what i get it but now I have a broken heart that will most likely never get over cause you know what i regret? I wish he would have held on to me, and not just let me been lead on like that.

* * *

Flora had finished telling the story to Claire, but Flora was holding back the tears as she said this. Claire looked at Flora." Then why don't you tell him this? " Flora looked up at Claire."Tell him how you feel, write it all down and store it in a box. Just let all your feelings out. Call him, text him, message him on Facebook just tell him how you feel he deserves to know that you feel this way." Flora nodded and she and Claire walked home.

* * *

When Flora got home she went straight to her computer and started typing a message to Clive and once she was about to send it... she deleted it.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading I actually got my feelings out with this so I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE RATE AND REVEIW it would mean allot :)**


End file.
